


Post-Performance Bliss

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Communication, Confessions, Cousins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Platonic Aftercare, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Live Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Klemens is not sure how to deal with post-performance emotions so he asks Matthías for help.
Relationships: Klemens Nikulásson Hannigan/Matthías Tryggvi Haraldsson
Kudos: 28





	Post-Performance Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble, hope you like it!

Klemens loved performing. He loved the stage, the crowds, the adrenaline rush. He loved singing – expressing himself in dance and movement. Hatari was the perfect outlet for him. Except, lately, it hadn’t been. Their increasing fame was starting to find it’s way in everything. He felt more vulnerable. More exposed. It was challenging to present himself so sexually on stage and then having to look into the eyes of fans when meeting them after. He was still just a normal boy. A man with feelings. And sometimes he felt that people tended to see him as more of a sexual character that they could thirst over straight to his face. He couldn’t blame them for feeling these sexual feelings, heck, he was feeling them himself as he expressed himself on stage. There were boundaries, however.

He stared at the bunk bed above him, feeling a bit empty after today’s show. The negative emotions were increasing day by day, and he wasn’t sure how to deal with them. He noticed he started to reject hugs more often than not. He felt terrible about it, seeing the hurt in people’s eyes, but at least it gave him the feeling of personal space.

He should talk to the guys about it. Ask them how they were dealing with it all. Maybe he wasn’t alone in this. And if he was, talking to them would help.

\---

“I have to talk to you,” he said at breakfast the next morning. Einar wasn’t there, but Klemens felt he had to get this out before he’d bottle it up. Matthías looked up at him, his worried frown was evident.

“Are you alright?”

“Not really? I don’t know how to explain this, but…” he sighs. “-there’s just this weird contrast between being on and off stage, it’s making me feel all these negative emotions, and I don’t know how to deal with them.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“It’s… The moaning and dancing on stage, the power play we’ve got going on. It’s not sex obviously, but it does get me in the same mindset I get in when I’m at clubs. And I feel like at the end of a show, I just… Get dropped back into the regular world without having had proper time to come down from that high. It’s hard meeting the fans, either having them obsess over me or asking such mundane things that I just don’t know what to answer because my mind isn’t there at all.”

Matthías is quiet for a few seconds, overthinking his cousin’s words.

“So do you think aftercare could help you? I… I’m still learning about BDSM and all that, but if you do experience the same mindset when you’re in clubs where you get aftercare, do you reckon it’d help you here?”

Klemens looked at Matthías, clearly astonished by this piece of wisdom. Yes, that might just be what he needs. What’s the harm in trying?

\---

Klemens walked off stage. His skin is sticky and hot, the straps clinging onto his body tightly. He could still hear the crowd screaming their lungs out for them. Klemens closed his eyes. He was buzzing with arousal, with excitement, with the post-show bliss that had become so familiar to him. It’d been amazing. The atmosphere had been open and festive, and he felt like this was definitely one of the highlights on their tour.

“Klem, come over here?”

Matthías was seated on the couch on the other side of the dressing room. He was very still and collected, clearly tired from the show but still his very calm self. Klemens felt his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly walked over to his cousin. This is what they discussed this morning. What Klemens very clearly needed right now. They had discussed it with Einar as well. Einar smiled at them right then and nodded, understanding what they were about to do.

“I’ll go help the guys pack for a bit. I’ll see you in a bit, no hurry, remember?”

“Thanks, Einar,” Matthías said, and with that, Einar left the dressing room. It was just the two of them now. Klemens stood by the couch now, already feeling so much better just knowing his needs were being taken care of.

“Come here, boy,” Matthías stated and widened his arms a bit, inviting Klemens in to cuddle. Klemens sighed happily as he crawled into his cousin’s arms and closed his eyes. The embrace was warm and secure, calming down the adrenaline rush that was still raging through his body. His breathing slowed down as he heard Matthías’ steady heartbeat.

“Did you enjoy it?” Matthías asked him softly, and Klemens nodded.

“Yeah, the energy was amazing out there. I had a good time.”

“You were amazing too,” his cousin said fondly, “-it even seemed you were more out there than you have been lately.”

That was true. Klemens had felt it. He had been more excited about the show. Happy to be out there and perform. His mind felt clearer, his thoughts more evident and easier to translate into actual words and expressions. There wasn’t as much weight on his shoulders anymore.

“It’s because of you,” Klemens whispered and reeled in the feeling of the warm hand stroking his back ever so gently. “-knowing you’d help me afterward. It made me feel like I could let go instead of trying to stay put during the performance itself.” Matthías’ hand moved up, fingers tickling his neck before they found themselves trailing across his scalp. Klemens nearly moaned with how good it felt.

“I think I have a confession to make as well. I may have needed this as much as you do.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the contrast isn’t as big, but putting myself out there in my angry stage persona… It sometimes feels scary to let it out there. I’m afraid one day I won’t be able to control it or get lost in the negative feeling. Having you here helps me stay grounded.”

Klemens moved a bit, turning around, and he wrapped his arms around Matthías’ neck, looking up with a smile.

“We ground each other, then?”

“It seems so.” Matthías lips broke out into a smile as well. “Don’t stop holding me, Klem, please. I like it.”

“I won’t stop.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
